Penthouse
by Seamagik
Summary: A companion snippet to Castaway that was too weird to actually make it to the story. Good for a little escapism, though. Like Castaway, it is unabashedly MA.


A/N: A companion snippet, that was too weird to actually make it to the real story. Okay for a small laugh and a little escapism, though.

* * *

Penthouse 

Companion Snippet to Castaway

* * *

He sauntered into the penthouse, like he owned it. 

"Hello?" He called into the darkness.

"We're in here."

Great, Max was here too. He'd hoped that Logan had called him for a solo mission, but guess he'd have to spend another night alone with the Bitch Queen. He hoped that they didn't get stuck in a closet again.

Scratch that. He smirked at the thought of exactly what he'd do to her in said closet if she weren't such a repressed freak.

"I don't like that look." Max snarked as he moved into the living/Eyes Only Mission Station room.

His smirk widened. Why shouldn't it? Because she'd try and take a swipe at the back of his head could be one reason, but he ducked out of the way fairly easily.

"What'sa matter, Maxie? Getting slow in your old age?"

"Shut up." She grumbled, turning back to lean over the chair, oblivious to the way Logan flinched away from her.

"What's the beef, Roller Boy?" Alec leaned over Max who was leaning over Logan. Logan and Max glared at Alec, for both his comment and his ridiculously close proximity to Max's backside.

Logan pushed his feelings aside. There were greater things afoot. "I just found out that the new Mayor is on the take. He's been taking bribes from one Raymond Guissiepe, the new kingpin of organized crime. Guissiepe controls every thug and every whore house from here to Los Angeles."

Alec's eyes fell shut in hope. "Please tell me we get to go to a brothel and Max must dress skankily while I pretend to be her regular client eventually resulting in a very public sexual display."

Logan and Max stared at him showing various forms of disgust on their faces. Except... for a moment, Max had looked fairly intrigued...

"Ummm…" Logan cleared his throat. "Well, that was… certainly interesting. But no, just need you to set up a surveillance device in the Mayor's office so we can catch them red-handed."

Logan turned back to the computer, droning on in the monotone he so favored. Alec wondered if he was capable of inflection right before he lost interest completely. Even Max was starting to look a little bit bored, though she tried to hide it. Alec's eyes flared in interest at the idea that occurred to him.

He pressed closer to Max, pretending complete engrossment in the Logan's spiel as Max had turned a hard gaze on him. Max rolled her eyes. Couldn't interrupt Logan in the middle of a good rant just because Alec was actually paying attention for a change. She turned back to the screen…

And almost jumped when a warm hand caressed her side where her shirt had ridden up. Alec wasn't even looking at her. He glanced at her in question, and then pretended surprise that he was touching her. He shrugged sheepishly, letting his hand fall s l o w l y from her side. She pursed her lips in annoyance, turning back towards the computer.

A few moments passed.

He shifted behind her, his hips pressing against her backside, his mouth hovering dangerously close to her skin. His breath washed across her shoulder and she jumped.

"You okay, Max?" Logan paused, shooting her a glance that was half worried, half annoyed (he'd been in the middle of a particularly stunning tirade, after all…)

"Fine," She squeaked. Then cleared her throat, gesturing for him to continue.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, de sotto, as Logan continued.

"Nothing," Alec breathed into her ear. Only now it was very obviously not nothing, because his hand was moving against her exposed skin again, one finger sliding under the waistband of her jeans, sweeping across the small of her back. She bit her lip at the sudden arousal, unable to stop herself from pressing back into him.

"Alec," she warned, her voice strangled.

"That's funny," Alec murmured into the curve of her neck. "The way your words say no, but your body says yes."

"Seriously, you two. I'm human, but I'm not deaf." Logan was glaring at them. "How could you be so disrespectful of my feelings?"

"I'm so sorry!" Max stared wide-eyed at her not like that Ordinary. "But you've got to admit, Alec is so charming and desirable."

Logan nodded, sighing sadly. "Indeed, just don't let it happen again."

He started to turn back to the computer, when his exoskeleton suddenly short circuited starting a small fire in his pants. And not the good kind he usually hoped for when Max was around.

Alec, being a better guy than most people realized, gasped, and grabbed a girly flower vase from a nearby stand, flinging its contents at Logan. The greenish water put out the fire, but it also had unintended consequences.

A ripple of electricity moved across Logan's shocked form. The older man fell still.

"You killed him!" Max shrieked. Then blinked as Logan shuddered, twitching back to life. He cracked his neck, a strange light in his eyes.

"I knew it!" Alec gasped. "He IS a robot!" He paused to muse in wonder. "So _that's_ why you're incapable of inflection."

"Yes," Logan sighed. "And now that you know my secret, I must kill you."

"How can this be happening?" Max wailed, even as Logan lunged for her.

Time crept to a stand still and Alec moved to intercept the robot man. It was fairly easy. Because Alec was so damn cool and everything.

His hand caught Logan's. Logan, even though he was a robot, had the decency to gasp in pain as Alec's grip tightened.

"No one hurts her," Alec growled, flinging the older man away.

The battle that followed was epic, but it was also over fairly quickly. Punches and kicks and clever witticisms were exchanged. And just as Logan thought he'd won, Alec had grabbed hold of the older man's scruffy overshirt, flinging him away. Logan's eyes widened in horror as he crashed into the window, and then out of it.

"My god!" Max exclaimed. "That was so frightening." Then her eyes moved to Alec.

"But you were so strong and manly," She purred.

"Yeah, well." He shrugged, pretending nonchalance.

Max sighed, looking down at her hands. "I never could tell you this before, but I'm strangely attracted to you. My angry barbs are just my way of trying to push you away."

He grinned wolfishly at her. "Yeah, I know."

She beamed up at him. "You know me so well." And pressed herself against him, her mouth covering his. He growled low in his throat, pushing her back into the Eyes Only desk. Her arms held him close, even as her legs wrapped around him.

His lips moved to the long column of her throat, and her sigh, so full of desire, made something within him sing.

"Alec," She breathed.

This was the part of the dream where she always asked him to make mad, passionate love to her.

"Hmmm?" He asked, smiling against her throat.

"Alec, I love you."

His eyes shot up to hers. "What did you say?"

"I said wake up, doofus." The voice was amused.

He shook himself awake, looked into smiling eyes.

"Wha- Max?"

"You okay?" There was a little bit of concern, there behind her brown eyes. "You gasped, like you were in pain or something."

"Or something," He muttered, letting his head fall back into the furs.

The dream was usually the same. Some way, or some how Logan got thrown out the window for some reason and Max and Alec proceeded to have hot, passionate sex on the desk. She'd never declared her love for him before though. The unexpected twist troubled him more than it should have. Because this was Max. And he shouldn't want Max to say something like that...

And why was he dreaming about having sex with her anyway? They were already sleeping together. Jeez.

His ire died as Max did not go back to her side of the room, but lay next to him instead. And he was suddenly thankful for the dream, for rekindling even a small spark of the closeness they'd once had. His arm wrapped around her stiff form and she relaxed against him. Another little thing to thank the dream for.

Also, his dream had provided him with another interesting little fantasy… Max, Alec, brothel, public sexual activity…

Fascinating.

He drifted off to sleep, a small smile on his face.


End file.
